Loony Lonely Luna Lovegood
by MaskWithBurningEyes
Summary: Luna Lovegood is having a bad day. Who can make it better? Hermione! A rather pointless tale.
1. Chapter 1 Going to Bed

**Title: Loony Lonely Luna Lovegood**

**Summery: Luna Lovegood is having a bad day. Who can make it better? Hermione!? A rather pointless tale.**

**Author Notes: curse word have been censor out of this piece of fiction**

"THE GODDESS DAMN THEM. THE GODDESS DAMN THEM ALL!" Luna Lovegood thought furiously to herself as she stormed down the halls of hogwarts castle. Someone _or something_had stolen her things **again! **

"This is the third time this happen to me this week!" Luna muttered darkly to herself. "I am starting to suspect that no one likes me"

People avoided looking Luna as she stormed down the corridors of the castle. They all knew what happen to the last person who looked at her the wrong way. Luna had used the powerful face melting curse on Marietta Edgecombe for insulting her dead mother. It was awful, poor little Marietta Edgecombe feature melted clean off her body. All the professor were very irate with her and wanted to expel her but Dumbledore simply smile and muttered something about "the joy of youth" and that was the end of that.

"They all need to get a f_beep_king life" Luna grumbled through gritted teeth as she burst through to the Ravenclaw Common Room. Everyone was started and looked up from their studies but quickly look down when they saw who it was.

"That's right motherf_beep_kers keep your ugly as_beep_ quiet! Luna yelled at the frighten students.

She then stomped off to her bedroom in a huff. When Luna got there she threw herself on the bed crying her heart out.

"Why must everyone hate me! Why can't they leave me alone!"

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Knock, Knock"

"Who is it?"

"Hermione Granger! Let me in silly goose!"

Luna face lit up like a firecracker! Hermione Granger was her favorite person in the whole wide world!

"Oh do come in Hermione Granger!" Luna purred in what she hoped was an sexy manner.

Hermione slowly turn the knob and walked in. She was dressed in a lovely cream colored robe and a big smile.

"Hermione how did you get in here?"

"Oh I just snuck in when I saw how lonely you were."

"Really you did that all for me? you are the best friend I ever had!"

Luna embrace Hermione deeply and Hermione returned the hug somewhat clumsy but with a lot of feeling.

"Oh Hermione!"

"Oh Luna!"

They stayed that way for what felt like hours.

"Oh S_beep_t what is time!" Hermione said getting up off the bed.

"8:10 pm why?"

"I have to meet Ron and Harry down at the Quidditch field, Oh no I am going to be late!"

"NOOOOOOOO don't leave me!" Luna whined.

"I am so sorry Luna, but I have to go now!"

And with out a another word she left.

Luna let out a string of such foul words it would have made a sailor blush with shame.

Oh well tomorrow a new day were her final thoughts before she feel asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Luna's magical glass alarm clock suddenly trill waking her deep sleep.

"What the f_beep_k is that!?" Luna mutter to herself as she sprang out from her bed, Quickly pulling her wand from her robe she let off a barrage of spell to destroy (or at least slow them down so that she could get away) the people who might be after her.

"Fatum! Extermino! Pessum Do!" Luna's foul spells bounce off the wall and shattered a few objects along the way but otherwise did very little damage.

"Oh it is just my alarm clock. What a relief!" Luna laughed to herself as she sat down on her bed.

"Now why did I want to get up so early? Oh that right to put on some nice cloths so that when I meet Hermione today she will like me!"

Luna look dreamily on to the picture of her and Hermione on the beech. Oh, what lovely thoughts the picture brought back to her. But now was not the time to be daydreaming! It was time to get dress!

"Now what should I wear today? I know! Some pretty red ribbons in my nice long hair! That should keep whatever is after me away!" Luna had heard from her father that ribbons could keep the Dark Arts at bay and as an added bonus keep your teeth nice and shinny! And wasn't her father a smart man? He ran his own newspaper so he had to be somewhat competent.

"You know, I never did find my thing the people stole from me yesterday" Luna mused darkly. Oh yes they would all pay, every last one of them. The face melting curse was to good for them. What curse should she used next? Perhaps one that would melt their naughty bits off!

"Ha, ha, ha, I crack myself up" Luna thought to herself as she very carefully braided her hair with the red ribbons.

"Well I guessed it's time to go to the great hall before I go to potions." Luna sight resigned to her sorry fate.

"Hey maybe I will meet Hermione in the great hall!" Luna said with a great big smile.


End file.
